


Job Interview Tips: Know Who You're Interviewing With

by grahamburgers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Human, Fade to Black, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamburgers/pseuds/grahamburgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Erica is a very understanding friend, Isaac needs to relieve a little stress, and Danny needs to learn to cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Interview Tips: Know Who You're Interviewing With

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to go to sleep tonight, but I accidentally wrote this instead.

Isaac never had much luck at bars -- he was too shy and socially awkward to approach anyone, and most people wouldn’t come up to him. Erica told him all the time that it was because of his chronic resting bitch face, but when he made a conscious effort to smile it didn’t seem to help.

And yet, here he was. At another gay bar.

“Why don’t you drag me out to one of your places some time?” Isaac groaned.

Erica glared at him. “You said you were nervous about your interview tomorrow -- even though you’ve been a personal assistant before so like I don’t even know why you’re so worried. But I still said we needed to get you to relax, then, because I’m a very understanding friend.”

“I was there, I remember it. Except the part where you were being a very understanding friend.”

“How are you going to relax if we go to a straight bar?”

Isaac raised the two empty shot glasses in front of him. “Booze.”

Erica just shook her head and laughed. “That’ll just get you hung over before your interview. You need a good roll in the hay.”

Isaac rolled his eyes. “I think we need a farm for that.”

“Or a cute, tan, toned guy with adorable dimples who’s heading this way,” Erica suggested.

Isaac tried to come up with a suitably sarcastic answer, but he was entirely too entranced by the guy she’d pointed out. He was cute. And tan. And toned. And shirtless. Very shirtless. And tight jeans that clung to his muscular thighs. And, yes, adorable dimples, though it took Isaac a while to tear his eyes up that high.

“See?” Erica finished, “I’m a very understanding friend.”

“Why are those glasses empty?” the guy said.

Isaac meant to say something -- he really did -- but the sound seemed to get swallowed up somehow. Instead, he felt his cheeks flush.

“We drank them,” Erica filled in.

The guy grinned. “Really informative, thanks. Why are they still empty?”

“We’re trying to pace ourselves,” Isaac managed to mutter. Of course, under the loud music he might as well have just kept his mouth shut.

“I’m Danny,” the guy introduced himself, “I’ll get the next round.”

Erica beamed. “That’s so nice of you, but I actually am just dying to go dance. You boys have fun.” She vanished almost instantly.

“She’s pretty good at this,” Danny observed, turning to Isaac. “What’s your name?”

Isaac’s mouth struggled for a moment before it managed to make any sound -- or at least any sounds loud enough to be heard over the music. “Isaac.”

Danny smiled. “You’re cute.”

* * *

The rest of the night was a blur -- a few more drinks, all of which Danny had bought. Then dancing. Then Erica left without him -- Danny had promised he’d get home alright. And then they danced more. Then they got a cab.

“Are you going to the same place?” the cabbie asked as they clambered in.

Danny looked at Isaac and smiled invitingly. “We can be.”

Isaac looked at Danny -- and back at the club that he was leaving. With a guy. No way was this happening. This never happened to him. “Yeah.”

Danny grinned and playfully pulled Isaac into the cab.

The ride itself went pretty quickly -- they ended up at a very impressive looking apartment building. It was all the more impressive when Danny hit the elevator’s “Pent” button.

“Are you rich?” Isaac stammered as they stepped into the sprawling penthouse apartment.

Danny shrugged. “I mean... yeah.”

Isaac couldn’t help but laugh. This could not be for real.

“You should do that more,” Danny smiled.

“What?”

“Laugh.”

Isaac tried to say something clever, but all that he managed was a little bit of a nervous giggle. Danny shook his head, chuckling, and reached out his hand. His fingers gently touched just behind Isaac’s ear and wrapped themselves in his curls. There was hardly any time to process what was happening before Danny’s lips pressed themselves to Isaac’s. Isaac returned the kiss -- gently. Almost timidly, at first.

But they both fell into it, growing more desperate. Their hands worked quickly, hastily removing each other’s clothes.

* * *

Isaac woke when the first alarm rang. Danny didn’t stir at all. Which was nice, because he looked like an innocent angel with the early morning sun shining over him like a halo. Remarkable given how far from innocent he’d proven himself to be the night before.

But it was also a little awkward, because Danny was sound asleep halfway on top of him. He’d instinctively been the big spoon when they had curled up to sleep and now he was sort of sprawled on top him.

Then again, Isaac had woken up to worse situations than being pinned down by a gorgeous man’s firm naked body. He decided to wait it out.

A second alarm rang fifteen minutes later, and this time it managed to actually wake Danny up. His eyes fluttered open, deep pools of hazel that captivated Isaac every time he looked into them. Danny reached up and cupped Isaac’s face with one of his hands. “This is not a bad sight to wake up to,” he mused groggily before kissing Isaac’s cheek.

“I was thinking the same thing,” Isaac agreed, a little more coherently.

Danny didn’t seem to make any effort to get out of bed. He rolled off of Isaac, and then scooted up next to him like a cuddly pet looking for affection.

Isaac couldn’t really complain, but at the same time… “That was your second alarm. Do you have to be somewhere?” Isaac asked.

“No,” Danny mumbled sleepily, “I’m the boss. I can basically show up whenever.” A minute later his eyes shot open. “Crap. Nope. I gotta get in the office.”

“I’ll get going then,” Isaac said, slipping out of the bed.

Danny caught his hand. “Not what I was saying.”

Isaac bit his bottom lip. “No, I know but…”

“I know you’ve got things to do today too. I’m sure you’ve got a job to get to too.” Danny said, “But you can stay as long as you want. Take a shower. Have breakfast with me. Well, coffee, I don’t really eat breakfast.”

Isaac grinned. “I’d like that.”

“Good,” Danny sat up -- finally -- and started to crawl out from under the sheets. “Why don’t you go take a shower while I figure out if I have anything except coffee to offer.”

“Coffee’s fine,” Isaac reassured him.

The shower was incredible -- once Isaac figured out how it worked. It had three showerheads and he swore you could have fit an entire football team inside it. He tried not to wonder if Danny had ever attempted that. When his fingers started to wrinkle, he stepped out of the shower, toweled off, and put on his clothes from the night before.

When he made his way out to the kitchen, he found Danny still naked and holding two plates of bacon and waffles. “Good timing,” Danny grinned, “Food’s ready. I didn’t make the coffee yet, I had to focus.”

“You had to focus on Eggo waffles?” Isaac teased.

“Look, not all of us are gifted in the kitchen, okay?” Danny blushed. “How do you like your coffee?”

“Just some sugar, thanks.”

Danny set about making two cups of coffee. He really did not know his way around his kitchen at all, and almost couldn’t find the sugar at all.

“So, what are you doing today?” Danny asked.

Isaac swallowed a bite of his bacon. “I’ve got a big job interview. I’m really kind of anxious about it.”

“Nah, you’ll be great,” Danny smiled, “I sit through job interviews every day, trust me.”

The rest of their breakfast passed in a comfortable silence. When they had finished, Isaac made ready to leave. “I’m gonna go, you should probably take your shower so you can go be the boss.”

“Yeah. You’re right,” Danny sighed, “This was a nice way to start the day though.”

Isaac nodded. “Eating breakfast. Who knew?”

Danny chuckled and shook his head. “I meant with you, but yeah.”

Isaac started for the door but Danny caught him by his hand. “With your interview, just go in, be confident and you’ll nail it. They’d be idiots to turn you down, you’re incredibly…”

He didn’t finish the sentence, he just leaned in and kissed Isaac.

“I’ll mention that,” Isaac breathed as their lips parted.

“And call me,” Danny said.

“What’s your number?” Isaac asked, getting his phone ready.

“Oh, it’s in there,” Danny smirked.

Isaac was a little more than confused. “What? How?”

“Just call me some time,” Danny said with a wink.

* * *

Isaac checked, and sure enough he now had an entry in his contacts that said “Danny (‘You’re Cute’ Guy)”. How it had gotten there, when Danny would have had to bypass his lock screen, he had no idea. It didn’t matter -- as great as Danny was, as great a night and morning as they had… that wasn’t in the cards. Isaac’s luck was not that good.

Obviously, Erica called him. “Tell me everything,” she demanded.

“Well I haven’t had my interview yet,” Isaac smirked.

“About the guy!” she practically shrieked at him.

Isaac tried to play it cool but that only lasted about twenty seconds. “He’s gorgeous, he’s rich, he’s a trainwreck in the kitchen. His shower has three showerheads, I mean, is that excessive or what? And he’s… his body… I mean…”

“Sounds amazing!” Erica squealed, “Listen, I gotta run. Call me after your interview, but when you do, tell me more about this guy instead because you telling me about getting asked all these questions is going to put me to sleep.”

* * *

Isaac dressed in his nicest suit and arrived at the corporate office for Mahealani Technologies twenty minutes before his interview was scheduled. To his amazement, he was ushered into the preliminary interview immediately. Apparently, they were running quite a bit ahead of schedule.

That seemed odd, until Isaac passed a girl sobbing on the phone. That wasn’t nerveracking or indicative of things to come at all. Of course not.

He was so screwed.

The secretary led him to an office door, the placard read “Jackson Whittemore, VP”.  
Without much to go on except body language, Isaac could already tell this Jackson Whittemore was cocky to an extreme. “Before you interview with the CEO, who you will be assisting should you get this job, you have to get past me. I promise, that won’t be easy/ If you’re squeamish, I’d just run for the hills now. You are Isaac Lahey?” he read off the papers in front of him.

“Yes,” Isaac said, trying his best not to stammer.

Jackson glanced up and then back to his paper. And then he looked up again, but this time he stared. “Isaac,” he repeated. “Curly dirty blond hair. Blue eyes. Jaw line that could cut diamonds.”

“I guess?” Isaac raised an eyebrow.

And Jackson burst into uproarious laughter. He hit a button on the phone on his desk. “Boss, you have to get in here,” he managed to say between outbursts of hysterical laughter. “I’m sorry, Isaac, I don’t think you’ve got the job.”

“Because of… my jaw line?” Isaac was utterly lost at this point.

Another door, behind Jackson, opened, and another man in a suit walked in. Isaac’s eyes wandered up his form and then stopped. His breath caught in his throat No way. “Danny. Oh.” He looked incredible in a suit.

“Isaac,” Danny said, “Oh. Maybe you better step into my office. Jackson, do you need us to call the paramedics or something?”

Jackson was still laughing, and gasping for air. “No, no. I’m -- dude, your life is a damn sitcom.”

Danny rolled his eyes, then turned back to Isaac and smiled. “Come on in.”

Isaac followed Danny into his office.

“So, you’re Daniel Mahealani,” Isaac surmised, “Famed CEO of the fastest growing technology company on the planet. Started your career as a hacker, which is how you got your number on my phone. Moved onto security technology and expanded to making…”

“Basically anything I want,” Danny shrugged, “I didn’t know you were interviewing to be my personal assistant.”

“So your advice this morning was really extra good advice,” Isaac pointed out.

Danny chuckled. “I mean, yes. But…”

“But...yeah….”

“I always say I want my personal assistant to know everything about me, but there’s some things none of them have known -- intentionally -- and you learned just about all of them last night,” Danny’s cheeks were turning just a tiny bit pink.

“To be fair,” Isaac asserted, “None of them are still working for you.”

“You’re not going to take no for an answer are you?”

Isaac shook his head. “If you really didn’t think we could do this, you wouldn’t have even brought me back to your office.”

“Confident,” Danny smiled, “You do take advice to heart.”

“Besides,” Isaac went on, “I already know a lot of things about you that anyone else you hired would still need to learn. I’ve got a head start.”

“Those things aren’t really--” Danny began.

“I know you  need at least two alarms to wake up,” Isaac went on, “And I know when you need to wake up. I know you’re used to having food brought to you, because you are hopeless in that kitchen. And your coffee, which you desperately need because you are not a morning person. I know you take cream and sugar -- when you can find it.”

“Okay,” Danny held up a hand, “You’ve got me on that one. But there’s other problems you haven’t considered.”

“There are?” Isaac crinkled his forehead.

“Like, how am I supposed to get any work done?” Danny asked, “Even right now, this is… distracting.”

“Distracting?” Isaac grinned.

Danny rolled his eyes. “You look really good in a suit.”

“So do you,” Isaac admitted, “But don’t you think we’ll sort of get used to it after a while.”

Danny shook his head. “Honestly? I can’t imagine getting used to you. I can’t imagine seeing you and not having my breath completely taken away every time.”

“Usually, I’d say ‘well, you’ve never seen me first thing in the morning’ but…”

“So, that’s… I mean, it’s an issue.”

“I guess so,” Isaac nodded, his face awash in disappointment, “But, you’re the boss, so…”

“That’s true,” Danny realized, holding up a finger, “It’s really entirely up to me. If I want to have an employee I’m seriously attracted to, I can do that. Even if it’s dumb. I’m allowed to be dumb sometimes.”

“I don’t think you’re being dumb,” Isaac said, “I think you’re hiring the most qualified person for the position, despite your personal feelings.”

Danny smiled, and held down a button on the phone on his desk. “Jackson, cancel the rest of today’s interviews. The position’s been filled.”

Jackson’s voice cracked back. “I bet the position’s been--” Danny lifted up the receiver and dropped it, silencing whatever the rest of Jackson’s smarmy comeback might have been.

“So… when do I start?” Isaac asked.

Danny wrapped his hand in Isaac’s tie and yanked him into his chest. “In about two hours?”

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't write a lot of ship-centric fics. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
